My love for her
by XxSoraxKairixX196333
Summary: Kairi gets kidnapped 5 months ago Sora finally saves her but Kairi doesn't remember Sora but loves Riku can Riku and Sora persuade Kairi to let her true feelings out and a dark force is coming for Sora.  SXK Rated M  DISCONTINUED


**My love for Him/her **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from square enix **

**Chapter 1: Sora**

I was horrible I was on pills I was searching for Kairi with Riku we searched everywhere except one place and place was called 'Dead Island' I was inside the gummy ship with Riku Xehanort was still on the loose Riku and I however are now Keyblade Masters but before we became the Keyblade Masters Kairi got kidnapped from a figure from the dark we tried to track him down but we couldn't find her I've been so stressed.

Kairi asked me if she could come with us to see how we are doing in our training I told her "No" I only thought she would get worried because to become a keyblade master you must fight a lot of monsters and a keyblade master.

I didn't want her to be worried but when I was told of what happened I got worried instead I cried and I thought of what an idiot I was for leaving her why would I leave her?

It has been 5 months since she disappeared probably forgotten about me I haven't been sleeping I have been taking pills staying up all night trying to find out where she is but now we know where she is and we're on our way Kairi I promise I will find you and bring you back home!

Riku had now fallen asleep I however placed my hand in my pocket and as I reached for some pills I quickly took my hand out of my pocket and shoved the pills down my throat "Sora are you taking drugs?" I heard Riku say I shook my head "No these are just pills I'm using them to stay awake" I replied but what Riku didn't know is that I had been taking pills and drugs since Kairi disappeared I was no longer myself as Riku finally dosed off I held Kairi's lucky charm and I whispered to myself "Kairi..."

**Later**

We finally reached dead island "Riku we're here!" I shouted "Alright Sora you want some coffee?" Riku asked I shook my head "I'm gonna go ahead and find Kairi" I replied as the hatch of the gummi ship opened I jumped out and ran straight away to an unknown location.

I found a cave nearby and I quickly ran inside it was cold and dark as I walked through the cave I then saw some light as I quickly ran towards the light I found a room filled with candles and a girl strapped to a cross wait a sec it was KAIRI!

I quickly ran towards her and cried "Kairi!" I said but she was unconscious I quickly took of the tight noted ropes and picked her up bridal style bringing her back to the gummi ship.

As I ran inside the gummi ship I quickly placed Kairi in my room and I quickly ran back to the controls and quickly closed the hatch and put on auto pilot whilst targeting for Destiny Island.

Once I did all of that I went back to my room and still found Kairi unconscious she was so beautiful if I only confessed my love to her before then I could wake her up in my arms kissing her rapidly

But I didn't so I guess it's not my job to do that anyways I grabbed some of my clothes that haven't been used and putted them on Kairi because well let's just say she was nude and I thought that if she was nude well let's just say she's gonna give me the biggest bitch slap in history!

"Kairi you're so beautiful" I whispered I loved her I wanted to be with her.

But I went back into the living room also known as the control room of the gummi ship and sat down on the driver's seat.

I turned off auto pilot and I drove to Destiny Island myself it wasn't hard it was just... 24 HOURS?

Wow this adventure is going to end and I've got Kairi back and we can live our normal life well except that Xehanort is still on the loose and that I freed Terra's and Ven's heart so that they can become one with the keyblade to destroy master Xehanort once and for all!

"W-Where am I-I?" Asked a feminine voice from behind I turned on auto pilot and got out of the seat seeing Kairi standing there it made me smile I now know she was safe I ran up to her and hugged her "K-Kai your back and your safe with me with us" "us?" Kairi asked "Me and Riku" I replied smiling at her "I-I don't remember much but I remember a Riku but not a uh what's your name?" She asked "My name is Sora" I replied "I never known a Sora!"

Those words hurt me '_I never known a Sora!_' "B-but Kai it's me Sora how could you forget me?" I asked "I-I was taken a long time ago I don't remember a thing except that I was a slave for 5-." She said before I cut her off "Months..." I ended her sentence finally "Kai I've been looking all over for you but I could never find you" I said looking sad she hugged me "Thanks for trying" She thanked me. SHE THANKED ME!

I know it's weird to get hyper over but she's back and the first person she thanks is me Sora the keyblade master and hero!

"H-hey what's going on here?" Asked a male voice I turned to look at the sofa and I saw Riku half a wake "K-KAIRI YOUR BACK!" he shouted as he ran towards her and wrapped his arms around her "We did the best we could to find you well actually it was just Sora I was just helping out" he said with a smile Kairi kissed his lips.

"K-Kairi?" I said "Yes?" she asked "why did you kiss me Kairi?" Riku asked "Because I remember I had feelings for you and only for you my beautiful silver haired Riku!" Said Kairi as she kissed his lips again her tongue went inside Riku's mouth I was so jealous why couldn't she remember me why?

"K-Kairi are you sure you don't remember your feelings for Sora?" Riku asked "I'm pretty sure Riku" Kairi replied kissing his cheek "Kairi do you remember me at all or my feelings and your feelings our feelings all together what we did together us me you and Riku?" I asked she shook her head "I only have memories of being on a beach with Riku" She replied it crushed my heart "S-so you don't remember me..." I said staring at the ground "Nope but I'm sure I'll learn who you are instead of thinking you're a stalker!" She replied "Great so you think I'm a stalker now?" I replied I walked away Riku grabbed my wrist "Sora wait I don't think she meant that!" Riku shouted "Forget it Riku she doesn't know who I am" I replied "I-I'm going to land this ship to another world" I said.

"No we need to get her home now!" Riku shouted "fine" I replied shoving another pill into my throat I coughed rapidly after a while I stopped and went to the driver's seat "I'll tell you guys when we land you two just..." I said couldn't even know how to finish that sentence "Sleep" I finished "Um who's clothes am I wearing?" Kairi asked "Oh mine you were naked when I found you so I had to get you dressed I thought that you might be embarrassed if you were to be awake naked" I said.

_SLAP _"Ow" I said Kairi had slapped my face it left a red mark "Why did you do that?" Riku asked "No one touches me whilst I sleep understand the both of you?" Kairi shouted "I-I'm sorry I didn't know" I said.

I sat in the driver's seat and checked the time to get to Destiny Island it was 19 more hours great I'm just going to sleep off these hours I went to the sofa whilst Riku went into his room and Kairi went into mine I slept on the Sofa it was good to sleep for once.

I awoke 19 HOURS LATER? It had now been a day since we had Kairi back I stood up and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth once I was done I went into the kitchen and found Riku and Kairi feeding each other pancakes "Sora your awake!" Riku shouted "Y-Yeah I just woke up" I said "Do you want some pancakes so- uh... what's his name again oh! Sora" Kairi said I laughed and replied "Nah I'm good we're going to land on Destiny Island Kairi you have to re-meet your friends!" I said "Fine Riku will help me right?" She asked "Totally I don't want Tidus raping you over your beauty" Riku said I laughed nervously "You guy's dating?" I asked they nodded "oh... uh... congratulations" I said Riku looked at me he knew what I was feeling right now.

"Thanks Sora" Riku said with a smile I tried to smile but a part of me didn't want to.

"Well the ship is gonna land so see you guys at the beach after" I said I went to the living room and sat down on the sofa and sighed maybe she never loved me from the beginning but things told me that she did my heart told me she did then why did they lie to me?

The ship landed and I checked what world we were in "T-This isn't Destiny Island" I said looking around I went back inside and went to the kitchen "What's the matter so...ra?" Kairi asked "We're at RADIENT GARDEN!" I shouted their eyes opened wide like mine did "I swear I targeted the ship to go to Destiny Islands!" I said "Sora you did I swear you did I mean the last time you did a mistake like this was when..." Riku said as he thought of a memory "Yeah whatever Riku but did any of you meddle with the coordinates?" I asked "I-I did" Kairi said "What?" Riku said "I had memories of my grandmother here I need to find her!" Kairi shouted "Kairi we should get home to destiny island first I mean it's not great that you don't have a weapon to use when something attacks you" I said "Yeah and I bet you guys don't have any weapons" Kairi said I looked at Riku and he stared back at me we both summoned our keyblade's Kairi stared at us her mouth opened wide her chin was smashing against the ground.

"I knew you would be surprised" Riku said I smiled cheesely.

"Can I have one of those?" Kairi asked I nodded and I handed her my keyblade and I whispered "You have one but you don't know how to summon it just look deep in your heart and mind and you will figure it out" she focused hard the keyblade was already shining her eyes closed and forced closed I didn't touch her neither did Riku "ARGHH!" Kairi screamed me and Riku stared at her and whispered to each other "is she okay?" I wonder if she was because I know when she was going to focus or trying to do something she would always ask for help "K-Kai" I said suddenly she dropped the keyblade and fell I quickly caught her whilst summoning the keyblade in my hand then making it disappear "K-Kairi open your eyes!" I shouted.

"They are going to come for you Sora" Said a strange voice "LEON!" I shouted he walked closer "Did Tifa run past here Sora I need to find her!" Leon shouted "Uh... we just go here so I don't think she is.

"Hm..." Leon said "I want to find cloud but I need her help "I think I know where he is." I said "Where?" Shouted Leon "Follow your heart when you think of this when Cloud see's sephiroth they fight because Cloud wants to destroy the darkness in his hearts defeating sephiroth once and for all now just remember this when was the last time you saw the both of them and look for clues Cloud must have left some evidence of where he went." "Hm... that bad Sora" Leon smiled; I smiled slightly then looked back at Kairi "Please wake up!" I said "Leon is anyone at Merlin's house?" I asked he nodded "Yuffie and Aerith" He replied I nodded and said "Thanks alright Riku let's go!" Riku nodded and we ran to Merlin's house with Kairi on my back hopefully nothing bad happens right?


End file.
